Memories Never Die
by Dawrina
Summary: Severus Snape relives the horrors of his past.


-please note that some might find this story may cause you discomfort, if you are easily upset, then I warn you to not read, since this story does include some disturbing images.

I Do Not own Harry Potter.

All Characters © J.K Rowling

"Mother, I got a letter in the mail today!" Crooned the tiny pale-faced dark-haired boy, somewhere from around his mother's midriff. Eileen Snape Gazed lovingly at her small son, her hands were soapy from the Dishes she was hand-washing. Her apron was dark in some places, and indication of where water had splashed onto it. She dried her hands delicately on a hand towel, and moved a piece of dark, unruly hair from her face as she took the letter her son was waving at her. The moment her eyes lay upon it, she immediately knew what it was. The manila envelope with Severus' name and addressed scrawled on in loopy handwriting. She stared at it, her face fell into a frown. She could just throw it away now, claiming it to be a letter bomb. But Dumbledore was persistent. He would send more.

"Mum?" Severus asked inquiringly. He stared up at her, His own pale face framed by neatly-combed black hair.

"Severus…" His mother answered. She was now trembling. She grabbed her only son by the wrist and lead him to a elegantly furnished living room, The Couches were blood red, and the coffee table was draped in maroon cloth. Atop the Television was an array of fragile trinkets. Eileen pushed Severus into a covered armchair and knelt down in front of him, still holding his letter.

"Do you know who this is from?" She asked desperately, she was beginning to sweat slightly.

"n-no…" Snape Said.

"Open it." Eileen said, handing the letter back to him. Severus ripped it open and several beige, heavy pieces of parchment fell onto his lap. He picked up the first piece of parchment and read it, his expression becoming more and more disbelieving with each line. He let his hand drop, and stared at his mother, his eyes wide; His mother's expression in inscrutable.

"Why didn't you ever tell me." Severus said, quietly.

"I was…I Couldn't…Your father…" Eileen stood up and began pacing the room. She pulled her hair tie out of her hair, and allowed her black curls to fall around her face, she ran her fingers agitatedly through them. "Your father would have never allowed it." She said finally, not looking at Severus.

"Why?" Severus asked, still holding the first piece of parchment in his hand.

"He never knew….Until…After I married him, That I was…Well, I was…A Witch too." She stopped suddenly and looked over at her son, Who bore the expression similar to one who had just been slapped across the face.

"You're a Witch. And you NEVER told me?" Severus said, Standing and glaring at his mother. "You kept me in the dark, you thought it would just go away or something?" Severus said harshly. His Tone seemed to deflate his mother.

"It wasn't like that Sevvie, no…" His mother Said, now trembling. "Your father forbid me from telling you…" She said, her eyes welling with tears. Severus felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…I Didn't mean to shout. I just…" he said, rushing over and hugging his mother around the middle. Eileen bent over and hugged her only son. The kept this loving embrace fro only a moment, Quickly breaking apart as they heard the banging of the front door in the next room. Heavy Footfalls announced the return of Dominick Snape. The door of the living room swung open, Dominick was framed impressively in the door, his blonde hair moved elegantly to one side.

"What's going on." He asked, his deep voice resounding through the room. He took two steps in, and saw the letter Severus was holding. "What's that?" He asked, glaring down at his son.

"Nothing. Just a contest." Severus said quickly, moving the letter to behind his back. Dominick was not convinced.

"Give it to me!" He demanded, holding out his hand expectantly.

"No, it's nothing!" Severus said, backing away a few paces.

"I said GIVE IT TO ME boy!" Dominick yelled, grabbing Severus' arm and dragging him over to him, the letter crumpled slightly. Dominick snatched it away, then threw Severus from him, nearly knocking him over. Eileen watched helplessly, her eyes filling with tears again. Dominick turned to leave again, but froze after 3 paces to the door. His stature was rigid, quivering slightly.

"Dominick…Please listen for—" Eileen began lightly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO YOU MEAN BY IT?" Dominick roared, Spinning on the spot and stomping over to Eileen, the letter grasped in his fist. Eileen cowered under her husband.

"I didn't know it was going to happen you really can't blame me!" Eileen spluttered, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"BLAME? YOU WRETCHED WOMAN, YOU MADE HIM LIKE THIS." Dominick yelled, still louder, pointing an accusatory finger at Severus. Severus, backed away to the arm chair, grabbing the remaining pieces of parchment and the envelope.

"Please Dominick be reasonable!" Eileen Squealed, her voice wavering; Dominick drew his hand back and slapped Eileen across the face. She staggered backwards and almost fell.

"Dad no!" Severus Shouted, running to aid his mother. Dominick was unstoppable.

"YOU EFFING LITTLE WHORE MAKING OUR ONLY SON AN EFFING WEIRDO," He Slapped her again, Eileen fell this time, Crying and spluttering for her husband to calm down. Severus ran from the room, tears falling down his own cheeks. He ran to his room and slammed the door, and collapsed on his bed, burying his face in pillows. The screaming continued for what seemed like hours, crashes from both the kitchen and Living room Drove Severus to sob continuously, he felt solely responsible. Guilt ripped his insides, why did this have to happen? The sky outside had grown dark by the time things has fallen silent. Severus sat alone in his dark room. A feeling of immense loss and overcome him, a feeling he couldn't describe… He heard his father walking up the stairs, saw the doorknob turn, and the door burst open. Dominick was a horrible sight. His face was bloody, and both eyes were bruised. Severus cowered, holding the blankets to his chin. Dominick Swept over to him and grabbed him by the upper arm.

"DO you want to see what your MUTATION has caused?" Severus shook his head, but didn't have a choice, his father dragged him down the stairs into the Living room. The door was sitting half-opened, the television had a large hole through it, and both Armchairs were thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. Glass littered the carpet, and something red was spattered onto the walls. Severus was dragged into the kitchen, which looked as though it had been sabotaged by a violent storm. The Kitchen table had been up ended, all the chairs where either knocked over or broken. The Refrigerator stood open and food littered the tiled linoleum floor, drawers had been thrown open and silverware had been thrown everywhere. The Kitchen cabinet that had once held glasses was ripped off the hinges, but the worse sight lay in the middle of the floor. Blood had pooled around as single body, laying motionless, her black curly hair fell across her face, her limbs twisted oddly as though she had been thrown there. And sticking out of her back, handle splattered with blood, was a kitchen knife. Severus screamed, renewed tears falling down his face. He broke free from his father and rushed over to his dead mother, kneeling in her blood, willing her to be alive.

"YOU BASTARD YOU-YOU-BASTARD YOU KILLED HER HOW COULD YOU!" Severus screamed, choking over sobs. Dominick's face-hardened.

"What did you CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?" His voice rose steadily, as he made an aggressive motion at his Son. Severus leapt to his feet, the knees of his jeans blood soaked, his face set. He wasn't going to let himself fall to the same fate his mother had.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU MURDERED HER, ALL SHE DID WAS LOVE AND YOU MURDERED HER." His voice was shrill now, his eyes blazed with uncontrollable fear and anger. Dominick rushed over, stepping over his wife's unmoving form, his hands erect, ready to strangle the first thing they touched. Severus Ran, slipping through a door to his left, he could hear his father in pursuit, lumbering along behind him. Severus ran into the laundry room, and burst through the door that lead outside. The Air was cool and smelled of moisture, Severus ran, barefoot across the back garden, not daring to look back. He threw open the door to the shed and grabbed the first thing his had touched: A rusted metal hatchet. It was large and heavy, usually Severus was unable to lift it higher then an inch off the ground, but the adrenaline pumping through him allowed him to raise it over his head. Dominick froze 5 feet from his son, staring avidly from the axe, back to Severus. They stood in limbo for a moment, Severus panting, Dominick breathing heavily, still bleeding. Severus couldn't make out his father's expression, the darkness pressed around them, the only sound a siren that seemed to be getting closer.

"What are you going to do, huh? Hurt me?" Dominick's taunting Voice floated through the darkness. Severus said nothing, the Axe still held high over his head, thoughts rushing through his head, feelings surging through him. He actually had no idea what he was about to do. He only knew that he wished to harm the person standing before him as much as possible, to cause him so much pain, he understood what his wife had felt all those times he had abused her. The long nights, listening to her sobs, the times Severus had to comfort her as she nursed her injuries, how she had to lie about the many bruises she had acquired. Without warning, a light blazed to life, illuminating the ground around him and Dominick. Two figures rushed towards them, carrying flashlights, as they came closer Severus recognized them as Police Officers. Both were shouting something Severus couldn't understand. He dropped the Axe and Ran towards them, his arms outstretched,

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER! HE KILLED HER!" Severus yelled at one of the officers, pointing at his fathers back. The officer's face was hidden by shadow, leaving his expression unreadable.

"He's LYING!" Dominick said, as the other officer approached him.

"I'm not! SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Severus said, gesturing at the back door, which was still standing wide open.

"You have no warrant, you can't come in!" Dominick moved over to the door, Blocking it…

The dream was fading fast, as Severus willed himself to wake up, He thrashed around in his bed, getting tangled in blankets, he sat bolt upright, shouting, "MOTHER" The hangings were drawn around him, the feeble light showing him a dim view of a four-poster bed. 14-year-old Severus Threw back the hangings. The Dormitory around him was empty. Beds were neatly made. Severus Glanced over at the clock sitting on his bedside table, it showed him a time of 8:30. He had Fifteen minutes before his first lesson started. Severus Sat still for a minute, his heart rate returning to normal. This had been the second time he had re-lived this nightmare. Severus only wished that the first time, it hadn't been a dream. That he could've awoken to find his mother gently stroking his hair. A single tear glistened on Severus' Cheek. He hastily wiped it away.

END.


End file.
